


El Tigre: Season 3

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Mexican Grudge Girl [3]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, F/M, Fanon, Ghosts, M/M, Mexican Horror, Minor Original Character(s), Season 3, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A fanonical season 3 for El Tigre.





	1. When Manny Meets Marigraciela

Manny walked to the cemetery with his hand rubbing his cheek, ears burning.

Why had Frida kissed him?

This was..

Different.

His heart pounded. 

But Manny saws the ghost of a mexican girl.

"So you have a good time"

"Yeah i had a good-" he rubbed his cheek. "A great time. Wow"

She squealed

Manny said "Uh-oh"

"Manuel why you didn't tell me you kissed Frida"

"What are you talking a-Wait! what if Zoe finds out you know she's capable of"

Manny has a imagine spot of Zoe Aves in a fiery background.

Manny and a mexican ghost girl shuddered.

"She won't found out i promise"

"I'm Marigraciela and this is Pablo Perez what's yours"

"Manny Rivera come on i'm gotta ask Frida"

Children were so obvious about their feelings.


	2. When Frida Meets Marigraciela

"Frida just talk to him! You saw how he smiled after you kissed him; he likes you back, I'm certain of it!!!" The bluenette in question was extremely nervous, standing in the doorway watching Manny chat with a boy.

She was extremely scared to talk to him. Yeah, he had reacted positively to her kiss, but...

"B-but what if he just faked a good reaction? What if he thought over it and was creeped out? What if-"

"What if we go find out?" 

Marigraciela jumps into Frida's body.

The entire class went quiet.

"Hey... Need a little help?" a certain boy asked.

Frida looked up to be greeted by the tanned hand of Manny, brown eyes glinting as he looked down on her. She hesitantly took his hand and allowed him to pull her up, legs trembling as she righted herself.

The class tentatively returned to their conversations, but were clearly watching.

..Manny hadn't let go of her hand yet.

"Hi Manny Rivera"

She felt like she was floating.

From her?

She felt like her face must be emitting steam by this point.

Marigraciela jumped out of Frida's body.

"What's going on here?"

"Thanks for swooping in and being the prince charming for this damsel" she smirked. "But i think it's too early to be planning for that happy ever after"

At that Manny was noticeably red, eyes widening before he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Point taken. Nice to see you two after the craziness of friday, anyway"

the mexican boy returned to a seat next to his grinning friend, who immediately began to tease him and Frida is so worried about being possessed by a friendly ghost.

Ms Hupida walked in and the class started.

\---

The ghost of a short tempered yet unlucky man walked through the streets, expression as serene as it always had been.

Well. Until he had bumped into Zoe Aves.

"Aves" he said. 

"Perez." Zoe growled.

"So how's your father thing"

"What did you say?!"

"Yeah your father was a nice man, but your mother hated him for leaving her with you, Ha!"

Zoe growled

"Oh and Zoe Manny kissed Frida"

Thunder crash 

Zoe's face turned red as she boils in rage.

"Uh-oh"

"FRIDAAAA!!!!"

\---

"Frida are you crazy what do you mean you kissed Manny"

"I know i kissed Manny since kindergarten."

Then a goth girl's shrill voice breaks the windows she was walking back home from school on. She covered her ears.

"Hey Frida"

"I know It's Zoe and she found out that i kissed you."

Thunder crash and rain pouring.

"Frida i forget my umbrella"

Frida pulls out her umbrella.

Manny and Frida share it as they walked.


	3. Ghostly Ballet

Manny was practicing ballet.

Frida sings as she is about to go down stairs.

But Frida sees Manny practicing ballet.

Manny notices Frida clapping.

"Frida what are you doing here?"

"No I told Marigraciela that you been practicing ballet"

"You did what?!"

Later.....

Marigraciela laughs at Manny.

"Maria Graciela stop laughing I been practicing for the ballet contest to beat my rival Jose Perromuerto."

"Frida"

"Yes Marigraciela"

"Jose was my ex boyfriend since i was alive"

"No!"

"Jose Perromuerto is the rich boy whose parents bought him ballet things no not this time I gotta teach that jerk a lesson."

"Manny no!"

Bone cracks

"Uh-oh"

Manny screamed in pain.

Later, Manny was having a cast on his foot.

"What am I gonna do Jose's gonna make fun of me!?"

Manny notices Marigraciela was changing her hairstyle 

"Wait a minute you're a ghost and you have supernatural powers!"

"Manuel I don't think I could change your hair to pigtails and ponytails."

Marigraciela snapped her fingers.

"Ugh how am I gonna win the ballet contest with Jose Perromuerto driving me crazy!"

Marigraciela said "Well it makes your brain crazy."

"Wait brains didn't get sick"

Manny facepalmed "No I need your supernatural powers to heal my broken foot."

Marigraciela summons a old book and finally found a healing spell.

"Come on healing spell, healing spell Ha here it is!"

Marigraciela chanted in Latin and souls of dead people formed around Manny's foot.

Manny said "I can feel it in my bones!"

But Manny realized that he has ghostly ballet shoes.

Manny screamed "Aaaaah!!!"

"What did you do to me!?"

"Manny I'm sorry I gotta find a way to reverse it"

Creepy ballet music as Manny dances.

Marigraciela clapped her hands.


	4. Marigraciela's Deathday

Marigraciela was yawning and notices Manny and his family redecorate for her deathday party.

"Surprise Happy Deathday Marigraciela."

Marigraciela squealed "A party for me how could this happen!?"

Rodolfo said "I made you a cake"

Maria said "And i write you a song."

Marigraciela whimpers as tears running in her eyes.

But Manny heard a door bell.

Manny opens the door revealing Zoe wearing a black dress.

"Hello Manny miss me"

"Zoe Aves!? Uh I was celebrating Marigraciela's death day and she turns 18 in ghost years oh wait she turns 32."

Zoe growled

"And I'm inviting Frida to Marigraciela's death day party."

 

Zoe mocked "Manny Manny Manny remember last year Frida never invite me to her 13th birthday party because she never forgive me for all the horrible things I did to her"

Manny slammed the door on Zoe.

Zoe growled.

Later, Manny heard a door bell and opens the door.

He sees Frida wearing a bright green dress.

"Frida you look beautiful"

Frida blushes.

Zoe growled "That does it"

"Happy Birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear Marigraciela happy birthday to you"

Marigraciela blows out the candles.

The crowd cheers and it makes Zoe mad.


	5. Ghostly Matchmaker

School bell rings 

Vice Principal Chakal was yelling at the students. "Straightening those teeth! Don't challenge me!"

Manny said "Oh man looks like someone woke up on the rage side of bed this morning what gives"

Frida said "He gets angry because he don't wanna talk about it"

A girl with black hair, tan skin and brown eyes. She wears a frilly blueish black shirt, pale blue pants and black flat shoes. She walked to Manny and Frida. "Hey guys wait up i'm Marigraciela Martinez i was named after my great grandma Marigraciela who was a matchmaker."

Manny said "Of course i'll be worried about it uh what is matchmaking."

Marigraciela said "A matchmaker is someone who tries to encourage people they know to form a romantic relationship or to get married."

Frida said "Sweet!"

Manny said "We get cake"

"Sergio you have detention!!"

Sergio screams.

"Follow me"

Pablo Perez skull transition

They were opening their lockers.

"Something's wrong with Vice Principal Chakal"

"Nothing"

"Why is Vice Principal Chakal mad, matchmaking is something that he wants"

"Shh it's not the party it's because his ex girlfriend is coming"

"Uh-oh"

"Vice Principal Chakal has a girlfriend!"

"Shh keep it down two of them don't actually get along"

"Why it's because she make our vice principal's life more interesting"

Vice Principal Chakal growled.

"What no no i will not do that yes Stella needs Vice Principal Chakal to loosen up"

"I know since he hate her so much why he didn't invite her"

"Well that's the thing he can't."

They heard sitar music and Frida and Manny saws a beautiful woman with long brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin. She wears a white blouse, a bohemian pink skirt, a gold necklace, a flower crown and sandals.

She was meditating.


	6. Ghosts Can Dance

Marigraciela was walking home from school with Manny and Frida.

"No i will not hang out with you guys"

"Why not"

"Because tomorrow is the dance try outs."

Manny and Frida's jaw dropped.

"I been practicing and practicing and practicing."

Marigraciela began to dance as 1930s music played.

Marigraciela stopped dancing she notices Manny and Frida crying.

"Are you okay"

"I'm sorry i better go home before i cried myself"

Leone Middle School-Dance Tryouts

The Popular Girls were doing an cheerleading act which upsets the dance coach, but impress the judges.

"Alright thank you next!"

A creepy puerto rican girl walked with her doll.

"Um hi"

[Beat]

"Welcome to the Dance Try Outs"

But a creepy puerto rican girl pulls out a old music box and turn it on.

She began to dance as creepy music box playing.

"Uh-oh"

"I got a bad feeling about this"

Moments Later

Manny was dancing to ragtime music which impress the judges.

Pablo said "The dancing the music remind me of my school days"

"Next up is Zoe Aves!"

Frida said "I can't believe you dragged me to the dance try outs."

Zoe Aves and her "friends" walked as everyone nervously clapped.

"Zoe Aves!"

Pablo said "Who's Zoe Aves?"

Frida said "Zoe Aves is my arch rival since preschool."

Zoe said "Are you ready to dance!"

Crickets chirping

The spotlight shined on Zoe as she danced.

But the judges won't like it.

Much much later....

"Next up is Marigraciela"

Marigraciela walked and began to dance.

"That was amazing say hello to our new dancer!"

Zoe said "That's not fair! I'm a captain! And If I go, I'm taking all my girls with me!"

"Fine! Marigraciela's way better than you, anyway."

Marigraciela said "Well, I can't pass up that offer I'll do it."

Zoe said "Uh! (growls) You...AGGGHHHH!!! (anger mumbling)"

The montage starts and finished with Marigraciela teach everyone how to dance.

"Marigraciela your dancing inspires everyone well done!"

"Well thanks i guess"

"We're so happy we get rid of what's her face Boe what a loser she was always bringing the team down."

Zoe screams in rage. In The Aves House, Zoe was crying in her room. "Why did everyone won't let me captain, this isn't fair" But Zoe heard a voice. "Hello" "What's going on who's there" Creepy music box playing as Zoe saws the ghost of a little girl. "Hola i'm Guadalupe i heard you crying" "Oh Guadalupe there's this freak named Marigraciela steal my spot as captain and now she's dancing for the contest. No one will love me if i'm not a dancer i need attention?! Papa why wouldn't you hold me!?" Zoe was crying with her mascara running. "Zoe i have an idea what if Marigraciela has an accident" Zoe air quoted "An accident huh?" "Guadalupe you're talking loca and i like it." Guadalupe and Zoe laughing. Dance Contest Zoe said "Alright Guadalupe i'm in position what will i do." Guadalupe summons a sleeping potion. Zoe gasped "I don't want to poison her or should i" Guadalupe said "It's not poison it's chamomile tea." The dancers drink chamomile tea which makes them sleeping. "Come on this isn't nap-time!" Frida said "Can Manny join the dance team" "Hmm let me think no!" Zoe sent a snake to kill Marigraciela, but it killed the dancers. Zoe gets angry so she use a wrecking ball but fails. "I have the worst luck [sighs] Manny you're in" Pablo and Marigraciela transition Marigraciela said "Okay guys we have to perform the dance in order to win this" Manny said "How did we do that" Zoe said "Guadalupe i'm freaking out the contest is over and i'm still not a dancer!" Guadalupe said "Just use a spell book" Zoe said "Ooh a spellbook match my purse and i like it" The curtains opened and they began to dance. The crowd cheers and Zoe flipped through the pages. "Come on where is it where is it" The crowd cheers. Zoe said "Ugh i have the worst aim"


	7. Cheer up Marigraciela

Thunder crash

Frida said "Manny what's going on?"

Manny said "I don't know what's happening!?"

Thunder crashing and a arm came out of the ground.

Manny turns on the basement lights.

"Think Manny think what would Marigraciela do"

Marigraciela said "Manny......Manny.....Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O' Brian Equihua Rivera!"

Manny screamed like a girl.

Frida said "Manny what is going on!?" as she closed the blinds.

Manny said "Okay this is what happened."

Flashback opens

Marigraciela awakes to see the ghosts.

"Uh-oh?"

She was brushing her teeth when she saws a creepy girl with long black hair in the mirror. "Tell your ghost friend to leave!"

She was about to eat her breakfast when the ghostly babies babbled.

Marigraciela mentally said in her head "Oh no"

She sighed and give her breakfast to the ghostly babies.

Flashback closes.

Marigraciela said "And i met Pablo Perez"

Flashback opens

School bell rings

"Bye Marigraciela"

"Bye"

But when she meets a boy with brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a newsboy cap, red sweater vest, white shirt, black pants, white socks and black shoes.

Marigraciela mentally said inside her head "You can do it Marigraciela just talk to him"

Thunder crashing

Rain pouring

Marigraciela heard a boy's voice "Oh great it's raining mom's gonna kill me if i don't have an umbrella"

Marigraciela gives him her umbrella. "Hi i'm Marigraciela Martinez what's yours"

"Pablo Perez"


	8. Fantasma Bebe of Miracle City

School bell rings

Marigraciela was opening her locker when she heard a creepy music box playing.

She grabs her books, but she continued hearing that song.

Frida said "What's going on?!"

Manny said "I don't know what's happening?!"

She closed her locker.

Marigraciela said "If i had to hear that song one more time, i'm gonna......."

Thunder crash

The students were running away screaming.

Marigraciela said "I see what's going on"

Frida and Marigraciela went to the Miracle City Cemetery.

But Frida and Marigraciela heard a creepy music box playing.

Frida said "Marigraciela look"

They saw the ghost of a mexican baby girl with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a reddish pink cat hat, a grayish purple suit with a white collar and black mary jane shoes. She carries a red balloon.

"Excuse me are you carrying a creepy balloon"

A mexican ghostly baby girl babbled.

Frida said "Hi I'm Frida and this is Marigraciela what's yours"

"Brie Brie"

"Oh no your name is Maribriela"

A mexican ghostly baby girl crawls through the headstone.

Frida and Marigraciela said "Uh-oh?"

Frida and Marigraciela went to the Rivera house.

Manny said "Oh no don't tell me you named a baby girl."

Frida said "Actually it's Brie Brie or Maribriela"

Maribriela appears behind Manny and Pablo.

Manny and Pablo screamed

Marigraciela said "Calm down it's just Maribela"

Maribela giggling.

Pablo said "How could this happen?!"


	9. Moving Vice Principal Chakal

Vice Principal Chakal was doing a talk show, but interrupted by the knocking.

"Chakal who are you talking down there"

"Mami please stop interrupting my talk show!?"

"You march yourself this instant take out the trash, wash the dishes and walk the dog."

Vice Principal Chakal's face turned red.

"Aww but I don't feel like it!"

Door opening

Vice Principal Chakal mentally cursed "Ay Puto"

She throws a trash bag at him.

She throws dishes at him which he ducked.

She throws a dog at him which cause a dog to attack him off screen.

Vice Principal Chakal opens the door.

"That tears it Mami I'm moving out!?"

"Moving ha! You didn't have to do your own laundry."

She throws a underwear at Chakal.

Vice Principal Chakal heard Manny and Frida's singing which drive him crazy.

But Manny and Frida appear behind Vice Principal Chakal.

"Aaaah!! Don't do that!?"

Frida said "Sorry we can't help it Marigraciela and Pablo teach us how to scare someone"

Vice Principal Chakal growled.

Manny said "Looks like someone's a little grouchy"

Vice Principal Chakal said "Rivera Suarez I need your help"

Frida said "You mean like this"

She is playing a xylophone, but interrupted by Vice Principal Chakal.

"No"

Manny said "How about....."

He dances as a Mexican version of I told you twice, but interrupted by Vice Principal Chakal.

"No!"

"What's wrong"

"I need you to help me move to my grandma's house"

Manny and Frida high five.

Clock wipe transition

Manny and Frida are putting Vice Principal Chakal's things in Pablo's cursed trunk.

Frida said "Manny did Pablo ever told you not to touch Pablo's trunk."

Manny said "I know I mean what's the worst that could happen"

Thunder crashing 

Ghostly moaning

"Or not"

"Manny I warned you not to touch........"

Zombies rising from the floor

Manny and Frida running to the bus stop.

Frida said "Come on come on"

The bus takes them.

The bus arrives at San Maripilar and the door opens.

Manny and Frida gulped.

"Welcome to San Maripilar."

Frida said "Manny do you trust me" as she holds his hand.

Manny blushed.

Manny and Frida walked to a house.

Manny said "This place is so creepy."

Manny and Frida transition

Manny redecorates the house.

Frida said "Uh-oh look what we did to his grandma's house."

"Actually this isn't Chakal's grandma's house THAT IS!?"

Vice Principal Chakal looks at his watch.

"This is my house?!"

Frida said "We gotta get outta here before Vice Principal Chakal gutted us like goats."

A green skinned man exploded leaving his hat.

Manny and Frida walked to Vice Principal Chakal's grandma's house.

"I hope you didn't damage my goods"

"Goodbye Chakal"

"Phew well you finally did it you don't even flick a hand."

But it turns out that his mother was in a box.

"Chakal you think this is funny to pack your mother in a box and dragged her all over town!"

"Mami!"

She puts him in a box.

"We'll just see how you like it"

"I didn't do it"

CRASH!

It was Manny and Frida

"I promise I'll do all the dishes"

CRASH!

"I love you Mami"


	10. Stage Fright

Leone High School Outside

"Okay class i have an announcement........[drum roll].....The play is called Ghostly Prom Night"

The classmates applause.

"It's about a girl who accidentally attend a prom for ghosts and something's scary is going to happen"

The classmates screaming expect for a creepy girl named Lucia.

"Anyway you came audition to be in a play right after class"

School bell rings

Marigraciela sighed "Here it is the next school play last year Manny was played as Romeo and Frida was played as Juliet."

Lucia said "Uh Marigraciela [Crow caws] You mean it's a play about a girl who accidentally attends a prom for ghosts"

Sammy said "Yeah but come on you have to audition i mean what's the worst that could happen."

Marigraciela looks at the poster, but the poster turned creepy.

Marigraciela said "Hey Gracie how it's going"

Marigraciela screamed.

"Sorry guys it's just my great grandma nothing to worry about"

But Sammy, Marigraciela and Lucy heard a valley girl voice and it was a girl with blonde hair, icy blue eyes and tanned skin. She wears a school uniform and a pink hair bow.

"Like, get real i just heard that the teacher said you guys auditioning for the play oh wait which is why i'm auditioning for the role of Annabelle"

Marigraciela said "That's Mariana"

"Whatever"

Marigraciela growled "I'll show her"

School bell rings and they went to class

Marigraciela said "Hey everyone have you ever heard of Harry Gibson"

The classmates gasped expect for Penelope Burgues who rolls her eyes.

Frida asked "Marigraciela who's Harry Gibson"

Marigraciela said "Harry Gibson was a jazz pianist, singer, and songwriter. Gibson played New York style stride piano and boogie woogie while singing in a wild, unrestrained style. His music career began in the late......."

But it was interrupted by Penelope Burgues' terrible yawning.

Penelope mocked "Oh sorry i didn't mean to interrupted your pathetic story of Henry Bibson"

The bad kids laughed at Marigraciela.

Marigraciela said "Actually it's Harry Gibson"

The bad kids growled and one of them breaks a pencil.

Lucia said "Hey! this isn't funny"

"Now now take it easy class"

Pablo said "Looks like someone have a bug in their hair."

Penelope sees Pablo as a spider and screamed.

"Boo!"

Penelope screamed "Get it off get it off!!!"

But Penelope falls off of her chair.

"Class please just calm down"

The classmates laughed at Penelope.

Penelope growled "Ugh i'm totally going to get that Marigraciela Martinez!"

Auditorium

"Alright who go first."

The curtains opened.

Marigraciela began to dance as ballet music playing, but Penelope shoved her.

Penelope speak in a sing song voice "Talent coming through!"

Penelope said "Ahem"

Penelope sing poorly "I am so beautiful look at me sing!"

They covered their ears.

Frida pulls a lever which sends Penelope to a trap door.


	11. Pesadilla de Vigilia

Marigraciela's mother Luisa came home and collapsed on the couch. Marigraciela arrived from school.

"Hi Mama how was your day"

"Terrible! i'm tired of being driven crazy over over and over again until i just can't take this anymore!?" as Luisa pulled her hair.

She heard a baby crying and it was Brie Brie.

"Oh no Brie Brie!" as she runs up the stairs.

Marigraciela said "Uh-oh"

The next day, Marigraciela went to Lucia's house.

Lucia said "Let me guess your sister never stop crying."

Marigraciela nodded.

Lucia said "Don't worry i know just the thing"

.........

Lucia gives Brie Brie a pacifier.

Marigraciela said "That was.....Awesome!!!"

Lucia said "Marigraciela it's not a ordinary pacifier it's a cursed pacifier."

Marigraciela gasped "A cursed pacifier"

At night, Pablo was guarding Brie Brie.

But he hear noises.

"It better not be you"

He continued to hear noises.

"Sergio you better not" 

But it was a cat and there were two cats fighting.

Pablo gulped.

But he heard something crazy.

Pablo said "No good little...." as he runs to Brie Brie's room.

Sergio was reading a cursed book.

Pablo whispered "Get outta the way you're gonna......"

But when Sergio accidentally summons a demonic black cat, he running away screaming.

Clock transition

Pablo said "Okay i have to make sure Marigraciela didn't wake Brie Brie up"

But Marigraciela appear behind Pablo which cause his skull to popped out of his mouth as he screamed.

"Maria Graciela what are you doing here!?"

"I been practicing mime in drama class when i was alive"

Pablo said "Shh"

Marigraciela whispered "Sorry" as she walked like a crab.

Pablo facepalmed.


	12. A Dumb Wish

Perez household

Marigraciela was watching a silent movie with her great grandma's ghost and Frida, but Manny was vacuuming.

"Manny what are you doing" Frida said

"I'm spring cleaning" Manny said

"But it's November"

"Hey! What kind of movie is that"

Marigraciela said "Shh it's a silent movie"

But Manny was using the lawn.

"Uh-oh"

Pablo and his great grandfather's ghost walked to them.

"What's all the racket"

"It's Manny he's been spring cleaning."

"But it's November"

"But Pablo you warned us not to the basement where something's scary is going to happen"

"Yes I warned Manuel not to touch my trunk"

"And you told us a legend about a curse"

"Yes the curse of my family"

"You mean a lamp that contains a terrible curse"

Manny said "Hey guys guess what I have found a old lamp and all I have to do is rubbed it and then......"

Ghostly babies come out of a old lamp.

"Manny what did you do"

"It wasn't me"

A black skeleton coming out of an old lamp which scares them.

Organs and muscles formed into a ghostly elderly woman with grey hair. She wears a Mexican style pink dress,glasses and black shoes. She carries a walking cane.

"Hey mama"

"Look at you! You're falling apart you're nothing but bone nothing but bone" as she hits Pablo with her cane.

"I can't believe I had a great great grandmother."

"Who are these two little monkeys"

"These are my friends Manny and Frida"

Later......

Pablo and Manny were arguing and Frida was taking a lamp.

"You know what I wish you two will shut up."

Thunder crash

Frida said "Uh-oh" as Manny and Pablo got ghostly zippers.

"Okay that is a dumb wish"


	13. Pablo's Ghostly Spine

Suarez household

Frida was reading a book about ghostly spines.

"Hmm ghostly spines are the bones of dead people who use it to possess rich people. Uh-oh"

She heard a ghostly moaning and evil laughter.

Frida gulped.

A glowing green portal opens and Pablo walked with a cast on his back.

"Pablo how's it going"

"Terrible the doctor says not to use my ghostly spine"

Frida said "Uh Pablo do you mind if I take off your cast slowly."

Pablo gulped

Frida began to cut the cast with scissors.

Pablo was sweating as Frida slowly take off the cast revealing his ghostly spine.

Frida screamed

Pablo said "What is it"

Frida pointed at Pablo's ghostly spine

Pablo screamed

Frida said "Pablo just calm down I'll call Manny he'll know what to do"

Clock transition

Manny said "Frida I don't think ghosts didn't have spines."

Frida facepalmed

Frida shows Manny a book.

Manny said "Ghostly spines are the bones of dead people."

Manny gasped "Dios Mio"

Frida said "Yes maybe I could use it for fun."

Manny gulped "Frida maybe I could take it for a spin"

Frida said "Uh-oh"

Leone Middle School

At the cafeteria everyone were eating.

Frida seem worried while Manny was holding Pablo's ghostly spine.

Uno Dos and Tres walked to Manny

"Hey Manny Poo-vera where did you get it from your great grandma"

The bad kids laughed at Manny

Manny said "Well we'll see how you liked it"

But the bad kids stopped laughing as Manny jumped into Uno's body.

Frida and Marigraciela said "Manny!"

Manny began to sing ~Look at me I'm a kitty cat I wear a jar of peanuts for a hat. I eat them all I will get fat blah blah blah I'm a kitty cat!~

Manny jumped out of Uno's body

Frida said "That was awesome how could you do that?!"

Manny laughs

Manny said "Only a blue haired girl knows how to jumped her arch rival's body"

Marigraciela and Frida said "Zoe Aves"

In the hallway Zoe was punching a janitor but Frida and Marigraciela walked to Zoe.

Zoe said "Suarez!? What are you doing?!"

But Frida jumped into Zoe's head which cause Zoe to scream but her eyes turned blue.

Zoe smiles

Marigraciela said "I like that girl's style."

Zoe dances and everyone looks at her and Nina decided to make a video.

Marigraciela said "I wonder why Zoe's a good dancer"

Frida jumped out of Zoe's head 

Zoe's eyes turned back to normal

Zoe found out that she was wearing a pink dress.

"What just happened and what am I wearing this pink dress"

Frida and Marigraciela said "Uh-oh?" as they run.


	14. Ghost Baby

The starry skies were clear above Casa del Macho, which normally would’ve indicated that there would be a peaceful night ahead. However, just because there weren’t any actual clouds didn’t mean that a storm wasn’t brewing… 

The door opens by itself and the ghosts flying out, waking Little Mule and Senor Chapi from their sleep. Marigraciela walked in first with a trophy that she won from a dance marathon.

“Aww, come on, Graciela!” Manny said as he walked in behind her, “They won't let boys enter a dance marathon!”

Marigraciela squealed "Manuel I'm so excited for the Miracle City girls dance marathon?!"

Marigraciela hugged Manny.

Manny said "Marigraciela you're not gonna break my spine!"

Marigraciela transition

Manny was making a video of Marigraciela, Pablo, Frida and a ghostly musician doing river dancing.

A creepy baby giggle - interrupted them. “Aw, come on now!”

“What the heck was that about?” Frida asked. 

“I dunno,” Manny shrugged, though he was curious about it now. Quietly as they could, the four kids and a ghost snuck out of the bedroom, and down the hall to Puma Loco’s bedroom. Already being near-experts at sneaking around, they (slowly) opened the old bedroom door and peaked inside, with the old villain being none the wiser.

Puma scowled "Don't even think about it" someone was smiling at him which kinda creeps him out.

It was Marigraciela's niece.

“What is he talking about?” Frida whispered. Manny, Pablo, Marigraciela and Pablo shushed her.

But she keeps smiling at Puma

"I said don't even think about it!"

But before he could even babysit a ghost baby, a metal arm came out from his sombrero, holding a ringing clock in front of his face. “Ay! It’s almost time already? I’m going to be late!”

“Time for what?” Frida asked curiously. 

Manny rolled his eyes a bit. “Grandpapi’s sneaking out to go see some evil old lady singing group do a reunion concert.” 

“Babysitting a ghost or no, I am not going to risk missing the Witches of San Angel performing together again!” With that, he activated his golden sombrero of chaos, and flew out his bedroom window towards Casa de Adios - leaving the four friends, a ghost, and cute ghost baby girl behind.

“…Dude, did he say ‘babysitting ghosts’?” Frida asked after a moment. Not bothering to answer, Manny simply opened the door, and once they were able to get a closer look at it, their eyes widened in awe. 

They see the ghost of a mexican baby girl. She had a blue glow around her. She is similar to her late mother.

Marigraciela said "Uh guys this is my great grandma's niece Isabel."

Isabel coos


	15. It is Scary

The maid came by and set his breakfast before him. Pablo reached for his coffee and filled the mug half way with milk. He stirred in a spoonful of sugar and tasted it.

Needs more sugar.

He reached for the bowl again to find that the maid already took it.

He broke off a bit of his toast and spread some marmalade on it. With a quick glance, he snuck it under the table to his ghostly great grandpa.

He had just finished his first slice when he heard the familiar click-clack of heels hitting the floor.

“Morning Mrs. Marquez,” he said.

“Hello Pablo” 

Elena’s years at Perez Mansion left its mark on her wardrobe. She could have used the opportunity to dress down, but preferred classy business wear. Her jet-black hair was pulled back into a tight bun.

“I like your shirt,” he told her.

Elena growled like a lion which scares Pablo.

"I mean nice shirt?!"

Pablo gulped "I swear that woman's gonna kill me"

Marigraciela and Pablo skull transition

He burst into the classroom:

“Sorry I’m late!” He exclaimed.

The teacher had begun the lesson. Everyone gave him an annoyed look.

“Pablo take a seat,” his teacher said coolly.

Pablo took out his notebook and pen.

“What? You’re not gonna give us a show Pablo? What are you wiped out from yesterday?” Penelope obnoxiously said.

“I do not want any more disruptions in my class. All eyes on the board and mouths shut!" The teacher crossly exclaimed.

Pablo kept his arms close to his sides and his head down as he started to take notes.

A few weeks later, Pablo walked into class to find everyone hovering over Marigraciela’s shoulder. She flipped through the pages of Elena's old diary.

Pablo mentally cursed inside his head "Puto"

“Pablo! You didn’t tell me Mrs. Marquez has a diary!” Manny exclaimed.

“What no no Mrs. Marquez used to have a diary when she was 14 or 15,” Pablo said. 

Manny took the diary from Marigraciela’s hands and gave it to Pablo.

But it makes Pablo upset.

Frida said "Uh Pablo"

Pablo talks clenched through teeth "What"

Frida said "You both need to calm down"

Pablo said "Both?! I'M COMPLETELY CALM!!!"

The teacher walked in.

“What’s all this commotion?"

Everyone rushed back to their seats.

Clock transition

It was ten minutes past seven and his alarm was still ringing. He buried his face into his pillow and tried to block out the sound. Hands were on his shoulders and he heard Elena’s muffled voice:

“You have to get ready for school!”

"I'm going!?"

The doorbell rang just.

She opened to find Marigraciela standing in front of her. She held a white package tied together with a red ribbon in her arms.

“Hey is Pablo home?” She asked.

“He’s out,” Elena informed her.

“Oh,” the girl looked both relieved and disappointed. “I’m from his school and I got this book from the library and—“

“I’ll take them,” Elena took the box from her hands.

“Thank you,” the girl said. “Is he doing ok?” She asked.

“He’s …fine,” Elena lied before shutting the door on her.

Pablo was curious when he got back from violin practice to find a book with a red cover.

Pablo said "If you don't have the guts for gore, do not read this book"

Pablo gulped “Who bought a book?”

“Some girl from your school. She bought a book earlier,” Elena said.

“Was it Marigraciela? Her dad’s a librarian,” Pablo mentioned.

“I don’t know,” Elena admitted.


	16. Ghostly Tea Party

Marigraciela was walking.

"Hey look there's Marigraciela"

And then Marigraciela sees ghosts.

A ghostly greaser said "Yo Gracie"

Marigraciela said "Hi"

A ghostly hippie said "Peace out Grace" as he meditates.

Marigraciela made a peace sign.

A ghostly girl with 1930s clothing "Marigraciela i baked you a pie"

But her dog ate it.

"Paco!"

Marigraciela said "Gracias"

But when Marigraciela walked to school, she saw two people fighting. She was shouting at him with tears and he was shouting. People surrounded them.

"I'm not crazy, Dad! I'm just different-"

"No! I refuse to allow you to make your fantasy flow into reality do you understand me?"

She ignored him and ran away crying.

The next day Marigraciela enters the school, she saws Nina shaking in fear.

Marigraciela walked to Nina.

Marigraciela said "Uh Nina what are we doing"

Nina said "Only the party in all of Miracle City!?" 

Marigraciela said "I don't know it must have to make the-"

A few minutes later.......

Everyone runs into a old mansion and loud music is playing.

Frida said "That was awesome!"

Manny said "I know it's it's-"

"The coolest party of all time" as the kids sing.

Frida said "Hey where is a girl who argues with her father earlier."

Manny and Frida heard someone crying.

Marigraciela said "Did you hear something?"

They went to a baby room.

Nina said "H-hey why are you crying"

"My father thinks i'm crazy and tried to sent me to boarding school, but i ran away to be with my mother"

Nina soothed "It's okay"


	17. The Macabre World of Brie Brie

Marigraciela was reading a magazine with Brie Brie in her room.

Marigraciela said "No no reading this magazine is" as she flipped through the pages until she found the Mexican Horror movie page.

Marigraciela gasped "Baby's Day Out!"

Brie Brie squealed

Marigraciela said "A Mexican Horror movie about two people who got into a surreal misadventure when they babysit a baby."

Brie Brie and Marigraciela squealed.

Marigraciela said "I can't wait to call Manny Frida and Pablo!" as she pulled out her sky blue phone.

She calls her friends.

Marigraciela said "Hey Frida"

Frida said "Hey Marigraciela you wanna see Baby's Day Out."

Marigraciela said "Yes I love to be there but Mom said I have to babysit Brie Brie remember last time"

Flashback opens

In the first flashback, The Titanium Titan tried to babysit Brie Brie, but Brie Brie scares him with a baby doll mask that Marigraciela made for art class.

In the second flashback, Zoe Aves tried to babysit Brie Brie but Brie Brie dumped milk on Zoe which made her angry.

And the third flashback, Django tried to babysit Brie Brie but the dogs attacked him off screen.

Flashback closes

Marigraciela said "Frida this is serious I better ask Sergio and Dr Chiplote Jr to babysit Brie Brie while I'm out."

Frida said "Okay bye"

Marigraciela and Pablo transition

Marigraciela was wearing a silver dress that she made for the school dance.

The door bell rings

Marigraciela walk down the stairs.

Marigraciela spoke with a sing song voice "I'll get it"

Marigraciela opens the door

Marigraciela said "Hey Sergio Hello Diego"

Sergio said "Maria Graciela Martinez we never babysit babies before."

But Sergio and Dr Chiplote Jr heard a voice and it was Brie Brie.

"This is my sister Brie Brie."

Brie Brie coos

Sergio and Dr Chiplote Jr said "Aww!"

But Brie Brie sneezes something's scary happens to Sergio and Dr Chiplote Jr.

"Take care of Brie Brie when I'm gone"

Marigraciela closes the door.

Sergio and Dr Chiplote Jr gulped "Take care of Br-Brie Brie"

Creepy music box playing as Brie Brie babbled

Sergio and Dr Chiplote Jr screamed

First Feeding Brie Brie.

Sergio tried to feed Brie Brie but fails.

Sergio said "This is gonna be tougher than I thought."

Brie Brie eats carrots.

But Sergio and Dr Chiplote Jr sniffed.

Ahooga horn sound effect

Second Diaper Change

Sergio tried to change Brie Brie's diaper but fails.

"Nothing's Working?!"

But they see a ghost changing Brie Brie's diaper.

Third Bedtime Story

Sergio and Dr Chiplote Jr were reading Brie Brie a bedtime story but they falls asleep.

Brie Brie crawls to the basement and opened their great grandma's trunk.

Brie Brie founds a old book with skeletal arms.

Brie Brie opened a book and a black skull came out of it laughing evilly.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

But Brie Brie has a idea and gives a cursed book to Sergio and Dr Chiplote Jr who awakes.

Sergio and Dr Chiplote Jr screamed as Brie Brie giggles and crawled to her room

The door closes and scare cord playing as Sergio and Dr Chiplote Jr got beat up off screen.

Sergio said "Not the face!?"


	18. The Tattoo Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think their real names are Helga, Olga and Peggy.

School bell rings

The Bad Girls took their time in arriving, loitering in the hall for a minute or two before going their separate ways. Chainsaw went to her History class, Patches to English Literature, and Tattoo to Trigonometry. 

"Helga you're late" a brown haired teacher scolded.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear you." Tattoo leaned back in her seat, kicking her feet up onto her desk as she reached into her bag for her textbook. 

A woman shook her head but went back to discussing the latest chapter. The class itself was rather boring.

The rest of the school day went by without incident. At least, not until the Bad Girls were called in at the end of their last period. Vice Principal Chakal's voice boomed over the intercom: "IN MY OFFICE, NOW!" Many students "ooh'ed" as they were sent out of their respective classrooms. 

The bad girls made their way to Vice Principal Chakal's office, in no rush to see the short tempered and strict principal. 

"I will not hear one more word out of any of you! You are to spend Saturday AND Sunday in detention! Starting at nine o'clock sharp! You trouble-makers got that?"

"We got it"

"Good. Now, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" 

Chainsaw said "Great now Vice Principal Chakal gives us detention and it's all your fault Helga!"

Everyone gasped and a goat's eyes, nose and ears falls off.

Tattoo said "My name is not Helga it's Tattoo!?"

Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo gasped.

Lucia and Sammy said "Uh-oh"


	19. Stop Beating El Tigre

Manny, Frida, Marigraciela and Pablo were singing as they played in the cemetery.

Sartana said "Look at Manny Rivera he has a good heart but that El Tigre kept ruining my plans over over and over again until I just can't take it anymore?! as the glass broke due to her shrill voice.

"This time I'm gonna destroy El Tigre once and for all?!" as she pulled out a golden guitar.

But a stern woman voice called "Sartana!"

Sartana said "Y-yes Voodoo Lady"

"Do you notice something"

"Y-yes I made you muffins"

But Voodoo Lady teleports the muffins to Sartana's mouth and head.

"You were supposed to do your job but you kidnap Frida Suarez the girl that Manny likes and got everyone hurt"

Sartana said "What are you talking about"

"Well in that case I'm gonna made you a water I challenge you to leave the kids alone and don't destroy El Tigre for 24 hours or....."

"Or what"

"Or you're fired?!"

"You can't fired me"

"No money means no guitar"

Sartana gulped

"You have 10 minutes without playing that guitar good luck"

Sartana said "Stupid Voodoo lady thinks she challenge me to a wager" as she sees Manny and Frida playing with Marigraciela and Pablo.

Sartana's face turned red as she is about to play her guitar.

"Don't destroy El Tigre for 24 hours or you're fired?!"

Sartana screamed which made the crows fly and the earth shakes.

In Frida's house, Marigraciela made Frida a pink dress much to Frida's dismay.

But Marigraciela and Frida heard the door open

It was Manny and Pablo.

Frida said "What is it Manny"

Manny said "It's Sartana she tried to destroy me or else she's fired."

Marigraciela gasped as her sewing needles drop.

Frida giggled "That's a funny name"

Marigraciela grabs Frida by the shirt and shakes her "There is nothing funny about Sartana being fired"

Frida said "Sartana tried to not to destroy Manny for 24 hours."


	20. Marigraciela the girl who becomes Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode is similar to Stinking Badges.
> 
> Frida and Marigraciela join activities like the police cadet academy/the beauty pageant.
> 
> Frida and Marigraciela wrote the songs about their fathers

"Ladies and Gentlemen Welcome to the Miss Rosa Beauty Pageant"

Marigraciela said "I signed up for a beauty pageant in my whole life!" as she does a head desk.

Frida said "Cheer up Gracie beauty pageants are inappropriate for girls like you."

"Please welcome Stacey and Lacey"

The curtains open revealing Stacey and Lacey.

The crowd cheers until Stacey and Lacey told them to shut up.

Frida and Marigraciela rolls their eyes.

Stacey and Lacey does a ballet with the girls.

The crowd cheers and the curtains closes.

"Uh-oh next we have Maria Graciela Martinez"

The curtains opened revealing Marigraciela.

And then Marigraciela began to play her guitar.

She sings "My dearest papi if you don't mind I like to join by your side where we can gaze into the stars and sat together and now forever well it's just plain just you wait and see we only meant to be"

But the song moved Frida her father and the judges to tears.

The crowd cheers

"There is no way I'm losing to Marigraciela Lacey come on"

Marigraciela and Frida transition

The beauty pageant club

Stacey and Lacey told Nina to do beauty pageant things (despite her mother tell her not to do)

But Frida kicked open the doors.

The pageant girls gasped and Nina cheered.

Stacey and Lacey said "What the...."

Frida said "Ugh I don't like this pink dress maybe I could paint it red"

Stacey said "Uh we're kinda in a conversation here"

Frida said "You're the pageant girls what's the plan"

Stacey said "This year we have a secret weapon" as she snapped her fingers.

Stacey, Lacey and a black girl began to shake their butts much to Frida's dismay.

"We're gonna distract the judges with our booty shaking dance moves"

Frida blushed "Don't you know about the beauty pageant no judge is gonna be distracted by Deliah's booty"

Deliah said "Wha"

Frida said "Lucky for you i helped Marigraciela win the beauty pageant bye" as she closed the door

Stacey said "I can't believe Marigraciela won the beauty pageant and not us Ugh Lacey!"

Lacey said "Y-yes Stacey"

Stacey snarled "Teach that one a lesson"

Lacey gulped.

Marigraciela hummed as she sews a dress.

But Lacey destroy Marigraciela's pageant dress.

Marigraciela saws her pageant dress ruined.

"That brat is gonna pay for this"

Their parents and Stacey were inside the mansion, talking to the mayor of Miracle City.

"Thank you so much for coming, Mayor," Mr. Rossi said. "As a sign of our respect, please take this chimp servant." He held out a monkey. "Keep him away from bright lights; he gets... grabby."

"ROSSIES!"

The adults turned towards the doors to see Marigraciela push them open.

"You've got some explaining to do!" She yelled, pointing at them. Lacey dashed in from another room.

"Marigraciela, you're here!" She said happily.

"You lied to me," Marigraciela accused, pointing at the girl. "All of you did! All you had to do was let the common girls won the beauty pageant and you could've broken the curse! But you made me do your dirty work instead!"

Mr Rossi bent down to face Marigraciela, looking at her threateningly. Marigraciela glared back.

"Look at who you're talking to, kid," Mr Rossi snarled. "I'm hosting a party for the most powerful people in the world. Do you really think they would have came if they had to shake elbows with your kind?"

"My kind?" Marigraciela repeated. She glared over at Lacey. "Frida was right all along. You're just as bad as your parents and your sister. Another link in the world's worst chain!"

"I'm sorry!" Lacey cried. "They made me! I would have told you, but-!"

Mr Rossi rang the bell from earlier. Lacey stepped back, a blush setting into her cheeks.

Pablo said "Uh-oh"

Marigraciela and Frida transition

Marigraciela said "Frida you were right beauty pageants are inappropriate."

Frida said "And...."

Marigraciela said "Beauty pageants are exploitative and harmful"

Thunder crashing and ghostly moaning.

Marigraciela and Frida said "Uh-oh"

Mr Rossi stood at the top of the staircase, ringing a wine glass.

"Thank you all for coming," Mr Rossi smiled. "I think it's fair to say that this party was a success."

"I guess you could say it was a slam dunk" The basketball player said.

"Um... yes..." Mr Rossi agreed. He held up a wine glass. "A toast! To our family name-" The wine glass shattered in his hand. "What?!"

Laughter was heard. Everyone screamed as their wine glasses shattered one-by-one. 

Zombies rise from the floor and people screaming.

The front doors flew open with a crash of thunder and lightning, revealing the soaked Marigraciela and Frida. They stared in shock at the events happening inside the mansion.

Marigraciela gasped "Lacey"

Lacey was hiding in the no-longer-secret room, turning a flashlight on and off. Marigraciela and Frida burst into the room, looking around.

"Lacey! There you are!" She exclaimed. "The ghost is scaring everyone, and she just started rising the zombies from the dead." Marigraciela pulled on Lacey's hand. "I need your help!" Lacey pulled her hand away. "Lacey?"

"You wanna know why this room was locked up?" Lacey asked softly. "This is what I found in here." She pointed the flashlight at a collection of paintings. "A painted record of every horrible thing that my family's ever done. Lying, cheating, and then there's me." She shone the flashlight on herself and then switched it off. "I lied to you just because I'm too scared to talk back to my stupid parents and horrible sister!" She take off her earrings and threw them at a painting of her parents and sister. "You were right about me. I am just another link in the world's worst chain."

Marigraciela sighed, sitting down next to Lacey.

"Lacey, I'm sorry about what I said before," she said. "But just because you're her sister doesn't mean you have to be like her. It's not too late."

"IT'S TOO LATE!" The ghost shouted from the other room.

Frida and Marigraciela said "Uh-oh"

Lacey gasped. A clock struck midnight.

"Hey, ugly!" Lacey yelled, getting the ghost's attention. "Over here! You want me to let the common girls win?! Cuz I'll do it! Just change everyone back!"

"YOU WISH TO PROVE YOURSELF?" The ghost asked. "PULL THAT LEVER AND OPEN THE GRAND GATE TO THE TOWN! FULFILL YOUR ANCESTORS' PROMISE!"

Lacey's parents, sister and a butler appeared from a hatch in the floor.

"Lacey Elise Rossi stop this instant we can't let the town see us like this we have a reputation to ahold"

Lacey is going to pull a lever

"You dare disobey us" as he pulled out a bell and tried to ring it.

"Dingaly dingaly is this bell broken?!

But Lacey puts her foot

"Our family name is broken and i'm going to fix it" as she pulled a lever.

The ghost gasped.

Outside, the pageant girls watched in wonder as the main gates swung open.

"YES, YES, IT'S HAPPENING!" The ghost yelled happily. "MY HEART, ONCE HARD AS OAK, now grows soft like more of a... birch, or something."

The manor and the guests inside slowly faded back to normal. Marigraciela and Frida took a deep breath.

"Lacey you're not like the other Rossies," the ghost said. "I feel...pageant... justice."

The ghost faded into nothing, the tiara falling into the floor. Suddenly, the doors burst open as the pageant girls rushed into the mansion.


	21. Ghost Mitzvah

Pablo was reading a book until Brie Brie scares him.

Pablo screamed as his brain popped out of his head.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Pablo growled "GABRIELLLLAAA?!"

Brie Brie runs leaving behind a dust cloud.

Pablo transition

Pablo was reading a book until a ghostly rabbi scares him.

Pablo screamed as his eyes popped out.

Pablo said "Don't do that?!"

"I'm sorry Pablo Perez but you turned 41 in ghost years"

Pablo's eyes widen "Wait did you say 41 in ghost years"

"Yep Happy Ghost Mitzvah Pablo and the contest is tonight"

Pablo gulped "Tonight?!"

Pablo transition

Frida said "What's a ghost mitzvah" as she read a book.

Pablo said "A ghost mitzvah is a rite of passage for all ghosts."

Brie Brie crawled to Pablo.

Pablo screamed as his skull popped out of his mouth.

"Brie Brie!" screamed Pablo

Marigraciela picked Brie Brie up.

Marigraciela said "Oh Pablo everyone knows a ghost mitzvah is a rite of passage" as she feeds Brie Brie chopped carrots.

Pablo said "Now if you excuse me I got a contest to win"

Brie Brie babbled "Pabli bubbly"

Frida facepalmed

"Pablo you have to take Brie Brie"

Pablo's jaw dropped "Oh come on?!"

Pablo transition

Ghost Mitzvah Contest

The crowd cheers as the ghosts do something scary to their victims.

Pablo arrives with Brie Brie but a ghostly man in his 40s walked behind him.

Pablo said inside his head "Oh great it's Alberto Perromuerto my old rival from high school."

Flashback opens with a teacher gives a teenage Alberto a medal.

A teenage Marigraciela said "Don't feel bad Pablo you sold all the cookies as Alberto."

 

The second flashback is Alberto getting married to a rich girl

Marigraciela said "Oh don't feel bad Pablo you know all your wedding vows as Alberto"

And the final flashback is Alberto win a tennis contest.

Marigraciela said "Yay Pablo you get more points as Alberto."

Pablo said "Thanks Marigraciela but let me explain tennis scoring again."

Flashback ends

Pablo mentally screamed inside his head "Ugh I'm sick of it?!"

Pablo and Brie Brie sees Alberto seduces a ghost girl with 1920s clothing.

Pablo covers his mouth "Excuse me"

Brie Brie grimaced as Pablo throws up.

Alberto mocked "Hello Pablo how's it going who dress you huh your girlfriend"

Alberto and his friends laughed at Pablo.

Brie Brie babbled.

The crowd gasped "It's a living girl/I heard about it/Run for your lives!?"

Brie Brie said "I'm Brie Brie"

Alberto growled "That sounds like a dead girl's name"

But Brie Brie slapped Alberto which cause the crowd to gasped.

Pablo said "Brie Brie what are you doing?!"

Alberto said "May the scary ghost win as he snapped his fingers.

Alberto and his friends retreated.

Brie Brie said "Bye Bye"

Pablo said "He's going down" as he cracks his knuckles.

"Let the contest began Pablo and Brie Brie danced the creepy tango look out Alberto!?"

The crowd cheers and Alberto growled.

Manny and Frida sees Alberto trying to sabotage the dance.

Frida said "Manny i think it's Jose's great grandfather Alberto Perromuerto"

Manny growled "Jose Jose Jose ugh Malo Nino Jose Perromuerto had to one upped everyone at everything they do."

Flashback opens with a kindergarten teacher gives a younger Jose a medal.

Young Marigraciela said "Don't feel bad Pablo you sold all the lemonade as Jose."

The second flashback is Jose win a dance contest.

Frida said "Oh don't feel bad Manny you know all the dances as Jose"

And the final flashback is Jose win a soccer contest.

Marigraciela said "Yay Pablo!"

Frida said "Yay Manny you get more points as Jose"

Pablo facepalmed "Marigraciela"

Manny said "Thanks Frida but let me explain soccer scoring again"

Flashback ends

Pablo said "We're here to pry what's going on?"

Marigraciela said "Manny gets upset because Jose beat us at everything"

Frida has an idea. "Guys I got an idea"

The singing contest

Alberto sings "A dream that always......BECOMES!!" as the glass cup brokes and the crowd cheers ".....reality"

The judges covered their ears.

Brie Brie babbled

Pablo said "I know your mom sing this lullaby since you were born and the lullaby is so cute but....." But he has an idea "I got it"

"Alberto pulls ahead oww!!"

Alberto said "Try and top that"

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Pablo said "It's over yet Gabi watch this Marigraciela give me a creepy 1930s song you got?!"

Marigraciela summons a ghostly phonograph that plays a 1930s song.

Pablo said "Excellent"

Pablo began to sing which cause the crowd moved to tears.

Marigraciela said "He did it"

But Brie Brie pushed Marigraciela.

"Oh no"

But Marigraciela began to dance.

"For a ghost woman you sure know how to dance"

Frida, Manny, Pablo and Marigraciela began to sing which cause the judges to moved to tears.

Alberto gasped and growled.

The crowd cheers

The Body Hopping contest

Alberto is about to jump into his victim's head but he sees Brie Brie dancing to ragtime music as her eyes glowed blue turns out it was Pablo that possesses Brie Brie.

Pablo jumped out of Brie Brie and the crowd cheers.

Alberto growled

Brie Brie and Pablo transition

"Okay time to cast your votes"

Alberto glared "Good luck Perez"

But Alberto sees everyone voting for Pablo.

"And the winner is......Pablo Perez"

The crowd cheers.

"What?! It's not fair not fair I'm the most popular most smartest most handsome most talented boy in the world i can do that listen?!" as Alberto making arm pit sounds.

But the crowd boos.

Alberto said "No wait I'm Alberto Perromuerto and I'm the best at everything?!" as he ripped off his shirt and run away crying.


	22. Noches de Chicas

Zoe was nervous. Her body froze at the sight of Manny's cell number calling her. With shaky hands, she tapped the respond button.

"Oh, hey, Manny," she responded, laughing anxiously. "Where am I? You did say you'd pick me up... I-I'm at Marigraciela's house right now... Yeah, sorry for not telling you earlier. I'll wait for you here, ok? Goodbye, mi amor."

She took a deep, shaky breath as she hung up. Sweat formed on her face. This was going to be a special night. A night with a boy she liked since kindergarten.

Marigraciela makes Frida a pink frilly dress much to her dismay.

But they heard the door bell.

Marigraciela and Frida said inside their heads "Oh no"

Luisa walked down the stairs

"I'll get it"

Marigraciela facepalmed "Oh no mom"

Luisa opened the door

"Oh you must be Zoe Aves"

Red skulls in Marigraciela's eyes as she growled.

In Marigraciela's room, Marigraciela and Frida would not talk to Zoe until......

Frida said "Oh hello Aves what are you doing here"

Zoe said "Suarez what are you doing here"

Marigraciela said "Zoe when we were in kindergarten, you used to be friends with Manny until one day he meets Frida and also forget about you"

Zoe said "Okay fine?!"

Frida said "Jeez no need to lose your temper"

Marigraciela said "Zoe you're just jealous because Frida's a good singer and i'm a great sewist"

Zoe growled

But Brie Brie crawled to Zoe.

Zoe screamed "What is that?!"

Marigraciela said "That's just Brie Brie"

Brie Brie coos.

"Brie Brie did just you touch Pablo's trunk"

Ghostly moaning

Zoe, Marigraciela, Frida and Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Frida said "Run!"

A humanoid spirit with cat ears started chasing Zoe, Marigraciela and Frida until Brie Brie trips it and traps it back in Pablo's trunk.

Marigraciela, Frida and Zoe panted.

"Brie Brie!"

Brie Brie giggles.


	23. Noches de Chicos

Manny and Pablo were reading books until they heard a scream.

"What's wrong great grandpa Pablo"

"Someone's touching my trunk!?"

Manny said "Oh this it was Brie Brie"

"BRIE BRIE!?"

They heard a baby laughing.

"Brie Brie"

"Brie Brie"

Manny opens the door and run up the stairs.

Manny kicked the door open but Pablo and his great grandfather's ghost sees Frida, Zoe, Marigraciela and Brie Brie having fun.

Manny said "Frida are you okay"

Frida said "Of course i'm okay we're having fun."

Brie Brie babbled "Manny"

Manny said "Pablo she say my name"

Pablo said "Uh-oh"


	24. Isabel's Play Date

Manny said "Peek a boo"

Isabel laughs

But they heard the door bell rings.

"Uh-oh"

Marigraciela said "I'll get it" as she opens the door revealing Dr Chiplote Sr.

Manny gasped "Dr Chipper Sr."

Dr Chiplote Sr. said "It's Dr Chiplote Sr.!?"

Isabel crawled to Dr Chiplote Sr.

But it scares Dr Chiplote Sr.

"That's my great grandmother's niece Isabel"

Isabel sneezed and something's scary is going to happen.

Dr Chiplote Sr gulped.

Isabel giggled.


	25. Friend Day

Manny and Frida walking with blindfolds.

Rodolfo shushed them and take off the blindfolded.

"Suprise Happy Friend Day!"

Manny and Frida squealed.

Marigraciela said "I knit you a pink sweater"

Frida said "Thanks Marigraciela"

Pablo said "I write you a song"

Pablo began to sing but it moved Manny to tears.

Later they went to a bowling alley.

Sergio bothers Manny as he bowls

Brie Brie said "Yay"

But a bowling ball breaks the pins

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Sergio gives Manny a hand made shirt.

They heard a voice and it was a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a green dress.

"Manny's right never change a ball when you're gonna bowl"

Rodolfo, Brie Brie and Grandpapi said "Bibi"

Marigraciela and her friends said "Bibi"

Sergio glared "Bibi"


	26. The Old Board Game

Pablo was cleaning the attic until he founds an old board game from the 1920's.

Pablo gasped as the game glowing green.

At Marigraciela's house, Marigraciela was making Frida a light red dress.

But they heard the door open.

Manny said "Pablo what is it"

Pablo said "I just found a old board game in the attic"

Marigraciela, Frida and Manny's eyes widen.

Pablo said "Yes my great grandfather used to play it when he was my age."

Clock transition

They were playing a game but something's scary happens to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I made the chapters such as Pesadilla de Vigilia, Ghostly Tea Party, It is Scary and The Macabre World of Brie Brie.


End file.
